Lo Que Debes Saber
by franzcita
Summary: One-shot. Sé que es difícil, pero sólo necesito respirar y decírselo.


**Hola, esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de publicarlo.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes de Big Time Rush o cualquier mención de estos, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a Scott Fellows.**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**_POV Kendall_**

Habían miles de cosas que podía hacer, pero decirle a mi amigo Logan que me gusta, era algo difícil. Temía no ser correspondido. Se supone que soy un líder y no me desmorono por nada.

Me senté en el sofá naranja, para ver un poco televisión. No quería seguir divagando en lo mismo, de nuevo. Lo único que me relajaba es que Gustavo no nos necesitaba en el estudio. Y todos estaban fuera, James bronceándose en la piscina, Carlos buscando a las Jennifers, mi madre y Katie de compras en el centro comercial y Logan… ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto desde el desayuno. Tal vez es mejor así, estar cerca de él me pone muy nervioso y puede que cometa una imprudencia.

Cierro los ojos, para no pensar en él otra vez. Suelto un suspiro contenido y masajeo mis sienes. La televisión no ayuda, definitivamente. Me siento agobiado con mis propios pensamientos. Estoy a punto de decir todo si no me controlo. El sonido de la puerta me despierta de mi ensoñación. Veo a Logan entrar, se ve molesto. Ni siquiera me mira y se va nuestra habitación compartida. Bien como amigo, debería ir y preguntarle qué ocurre. Pero no estoy dispuesto a escucharlo hablar sobre Camille, corrección sobre lo que hizo ella ahora. La chica me agrada, aunque esté un poco desequilibrada, pero desde lo que ocurrió con James me ha costado perdonarla. Me dolió que le haya hecho daño a Logan, yo nunca podría hacerle algo así. Lo estuve ayudando a superar la infidelidad, me partía el corazón verlo triste.

Así ha sido nuestra amistad, apoyándonos mutuamente. Cuando Jo se fue, me ayudo aunque tuviera que hacer el ridículo. Creo que ahí descubrí mis sentimientos por él.

Ya han pasado unos minutos, desde que Logan llego. Tendré que ir a ver qué pasa. Me levanto del sillón y camino lentamente hasta nuestra habitación. Tocó la puerta, no quiero entrar y que me saque a empujones del lugar, porque quiere estar solo. He aprendido a predecir su conducta.

Él abre la puerta lentamente, ya no se ve tan molesto como cuando entro.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"No."

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" el asintió y entre a la habitación. Me senté en sobre mi cama y él a mi lado. Me sentí nervioso por la cercanía.

"Terminamos con Camille" dijo. '_¿Otra vez?'_ pensé.

"Bueno, no es primera vez que ocurre" sentencie "se puede saber ¿Por qué?"

"Se perdió la química" contesto. Es primera vez que me da esa respuesta.

"Podría ser, su relación ha sido una montaña rusa desde el principio." analice y me aleje de él. Sin que lo notara.

"Hay algo más" dijo y me miro. Nos miramos a los ojos. Vi que se sonrojo, y me acerque instintivamente.

Estábamos demasiado cerca, pero no me molesto. Podía sentir su aliento cálido, sentí sus labios. Suaves y tan deseables. Lo bese, y él me correspondía el beso, algo que ni en mis mejores expectativas pensé que ocurriría. Nuestro beso es lento, como si aprovecháramos al máximo la experiencia. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos con una sonrisa. Me acerque y el puso su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzamos a reír. Eso aligero el ambiente.

"Me gustas, Kendall" dijo de pronto.

"¿Eso era lo que me querías decir?"

"Sí. Aunque no pensaba decírtelo ahora y ni mucho menos besarte." comentó, con una sonrisa.

"Yo tampoco esperaba esto." dije "De hecho no sabía cómo decirte que me gustas."

"Te entiendo."

"¿Quieres salir?" pregunté. El asintió y salimos del apartamento. No sin antes besarnos de nuevo, creo que me volveré adicto a esto.

Salimos al parque, a conversar sobre trivialidades. Me agrada pasar tiempo con él, aunque no pueda tomar su mano en público. No quiero arriesgar la carrera de la banda por un descuido, si Gustavo se llega a enterar nos matara. Y como si tuviera un sexto sentido, Kelly aparece diciendo lo típico "Al estudio, ahora". Dejaremos esto para después.

Al llegar al estudio, Gustavo nos recibe con sus, ya recurrentes, gritos. Lo en que realidad me molesta. James se ve furioso, aun esta con su traje de baño y Carlos esta empapado de pies a cabeza. Cuando Logan le pregunta que le ocurrió, él dice; "No quiero hablar de eso". Al parecer no fuimos los únicos que les paso algo interesante hoy.

Cuando terminamos nuestra jornada en el estudio, Carlos y James se fueron en la limusina. Con Logan preferimos caminar a Palmwoods, nuestro pequeño paseo por el parque nos dejo con gusto a poco. Eso me agrada, siempre pensamos lo mismo. Desde pequeños hemos sido así, mi acompañante para cada locura. Incluida la que ocurrió hace un rato en el 2J.

En el apartamento nos esperaba una rica cena. La necesitábamos, después de toda una tarde encerrados en el estudio, aguantado los gritos de nuestro jefe y las peleas de James y Carlos.

Luego de la cena, vimos un rato televisión. Carlos insistía en ver una película de terror, y James se negaba, aludiendo el hecho de que ocurrió la última vez no lo dejo dormir durante dos semanas con sus pesadillas. Apoyamos a James con su argumento, esas semanas tampoco pudimos dormir bien con Logan, nos turnábamos para acompañar a Carlos a no sentirse tan solo.

Ya cuando estábamos en nuestro cuarto, ambos nos recostamos sobre la cama de Logan, era hora de conversar sobre lo que paso. Tome su mano, y me sentí bien. Él beso mi mejilla. La sensación fue increíble. Respire profundamente y dije:

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" pregunte. Me costó mucho decir eso. "¿Dar una oportunidad a esto?"

"Me encantaría." contestó "Te acompañare hasta el final con esta locura, Kendall."

"Gracias." Estaba aliviado "Eres el mejor."

Desperté durante la madrugada. Sintiéndome confundido ¿fue real?, aún estaba con mi ropa de día anterior. Entonces no fue un sueño. Sentí el cuerpo de Logan moverse, seguramente se siente tan incomodo como yo. Lo bese y el abrió lentamente sus ojos, ambos estábamos soñolientos, volvimos a acostarnos. Me beso de improviso y me encanto. Definitivamente sus besos son maravillosos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
